keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Stafford
Stafford is a Battery-Electric Shunting Engine. 'Bio:' [[Ryan|'Ryan']]' was Being Careless again One Morning, Crashing into Murdoch's Goods Train and Worst of all, Coupling Up to Rocky When His Crane arm Hadn't Been Secured Causing an accident on The Bridge Where Scruff Was to Tumble off The Rails!' Scruff Needed to Be Sent to The Works So Sir Topham Hatt Needed To Bring a New Shunter Engine to Work in The Yard While Scruff Was away. The Next Day, The Engine arrived: His Name was Stafford and He was Very Nice to The Engines on Sodor Arriving. 'Persona:' Stafford is a humble, courteous little chap with a Yorkshire accent. He is a very different sort of engine from any other on The North Western Railway. This is because Stafford is an electric battery engine; he is not a steam engine or a Diesel engine. Stafford is fueled by recharging his battery, which needs to be done frequently so he can go about his work as a shunting engine. Stafford is very patient, calm, and mannerly. He Does not Let The antics of The Bigger, Large Engines Bother him too much, keeps Level-headed as He Goes about his day, and brushes off any troubles without much fuss. He is more than content with taking Things Slow and Not Having to Travel Long Distances and He is More Than Proud to Work on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. 'Basis:' Stafford is Based on The North Stafford Shire Railway's Battery-Electric No. 1. 'Livery:' Stafford is Made of Veneered Wood with Yellow Lining and His Number and Gold Nameplates are on His Sides. 'Appearances:' *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Stafford's Electric Slide, Truckus Ruckus (does not speak), The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack (does not speak), *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Dirty ‘Arry (cameo), *'Season 15:' Specials: *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']].' *[[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan]].' 'Gallery: Stafford'sElectricSlide162.png|Stafford in the sea. Stafford in Vicarstown Takedown.png DATQA65.png|Stafford and Rosie. DATQA80.png|Stafford in the thirteenth season. Stafford'sprototype.jpg|Stafford's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Electric engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Brown Engines Category:Brown Category:Standard Gauge Category:4 Wheels Category:Engines Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:NWR Category:No 1917 Category:Vehicles Category:Season 12 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Introduced in Season 16 Category:Merchandised Characters Category:2013 Debuts Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Cabooses Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Brown 2013 Category:Square Faces Category:Diesel engines Category:Diesels Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Items Category:No MCMXVII Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise